Fear The Plot Bunny
by penlover
Summary: The Plot Bunny has hopped into FMA and run a muck. You guys get to read how the Plot Bunny messed them up. Mostly its a drabble, fear my late night crack. The plot bunny has struck. One shot, may have a Naruto sequal


Hahaha I caught a plot bunny. I found it and took it home and then made it write this.

Disclaimer- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, plot bunnies, or a real bunny. I do own a plot puppy though. Maybe I should get her to bite me for ideas.

I was walking home when I heard something like a rocket zoom past me. My curiosity got the best of me, I had to look. It's not my fault.

I saw Ed going past me chasing a glowing rainbow bunny.

I knew right then it was the Easter bunny.

I had to follow it.

"Ha, ha, cant catch me. Only cuz I'm the plot bunny."

Oh~, so that was what it is. I had no idea. Might as well get the exercise. The doctor says that I need more of it.

"No don't give the evil fangirls yaoi ideas!" Screamed Ed just slightly in front of me. He's so short that **I **was catching up to him.

We kept on running. Man this is tiring. I might as well just video him and put it on Youtube.

You know the old saying, what happens in fan-fiction stays on Youtube.

Nothing was happening, Edward was still too slow for the plot bunny. It would have made a good moral if Ed wasn't actually trying his hardest to catch up to the hopper.

After a few more minutes of running Alphones got his body back right in front of us. Ed was so short that he couldn't see the future bubble making it impossible for him to know the secret of the Philosopher's Stone, and the way to return their bodies.

Right then Al got pushed out of the bubble and landed onto Edward.

The creation came out of the plot bunny, what was the world coming to.

Ed told Al about the plot bunny and the reason to why Al wasn't in the correct time frame.

Al started full fledged running after the bunny, making me speed up to become right behind him and Ed at the rear. I feel sorry for his shortness.

The plot bunny noticed it's creation; "ha, ha cant catch me. Only cuz I'm the blot bunny."

The saying was getting kind of old and there was something about the whole scene that made me think about a nursery rhyme tale. The ones that you tell little kids when their little and they remember for the rest of their lives.

Total de-ja-vu moment there.

We ran for about five more minutes when we saw Roy and Riza making out. Gross in a word. They both looked like they weren't enjoying themselves. If one could look inside of Riza's brain (Which I can because I'm the authoress) they would see the detailed death of Roy and the plot bunny inside her head, the one clip was on repeat.

I pried the two apart while the Elrics were still on the chase, Ed slightly afraid that the plot bunny would make him make out with Al or something stupid like that.

Riza had death on her mind and nothing was about to stop her.

The two were on the chase, the two passing Al who was in front of his brother, and I was in the middle in front of Al too, so Ed was in the back.

We were all running, man I need to make myself stop running, but I just had to find out what the plot bunny had in store for everyone.

It made it's stupid speech again; " ha, ha cant catch me. That cuz I'm the plot bunny."

Riza had her gun pulled. If I was forced to kiss Roy, I would want to shoot something to. Sensing the threat the plot bunny jammed Riza gun. And the other five guns she had for, just-in-case-there's-an-emergency, purposes.

The plot bunny was one intimidating force. Then it hopped inside an abandoned building where Envy was standing.

The plot bunny cut a lock of Envy's palm tree like haircut. That pissed him off. Immediately he grew in another 'leaf' and started to chase the plot bunny, being slow he fell in between the brothers.

The plot bunny just had to start again; "Ha, ha cant catch me. Just cuz I'm the plot bunny."

This did not amuse Envy, it was just grating at the other's nerves at this point. All of the characters that were following the plot bunny were planning it's destruction. I was just thinking about how cute Al was in his new body.

Roy was getting tired of the plot bunny's stupidness, so he decided about calling the army at this point. The plot bunny heard his conversation and decided that it was time to high tail it.

It called out. "Still cant catch me I am the plot bunny, I'll be going now tehehe." (That is supposed to rhyme)

Then out of now where there was a black whole and the plot bunny dived inside. Roy had to call the Army to call them off, and I had to walk three whole miles to go back to my house.

I was not going to run all the way home.

Ha, stupid plot bunny randomness. It came to me in a dream and then blew it up.

Sad, sad I know. Thank you for reading my late night/ early morning/ crack.

I hope that I made at least someone laugh out there.


End file.
